Love Will Always Find a Way
by Queen of the Sugarplum Fairies
Summary: Mimi's school is having a dance, and she needs a partner. She wants Matt, but he is on a different continent. And there is another problem...
1. I

Just so you know, this whole story is entirely MY creation. I know there is a lot of story-stealing going on, and I wanna go on record as saying I have not "extendedly borrowed" anybody's ideas or screwed with their plots. If there is any similarity between this story and somebody else's story then that likeness is completely coincidental- especially considering this story is largely based on events from MY life and the lives of my friends. Oh yeah, and I'm really sorry to all those Sora fans out there, but basically I needed an evil character, and she fitted the criteria perfectly.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and will never, own Digimon or any of its characters. This is merely a fan-fictional story that I wrote to entertain myself. Also, I DID write the song at the end, which is why it's kinda stupid.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mama," Mimi called as she flipped through hangar after hangar of dresses of every colour under the sun. "Mama!" She yelled again, pulling a long sparkling red ball gown out of the closet, inspecting it for a moment, then throwing it onto an ever-growing pile accumulating on her floor.  
  
"MAMA!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Yes dear?" Her mother replied as she walked into the room that was now littered with rejected dresses.  
  
"Mama," Mimi said, in a calm and rational voice. "There's a school dance on Sunday next week, and I haven't got anything to wear. Can you please take me into the city so I can buy a new dress?"  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry. I'm going to visit your Aunty Marge and you know her house is in the opposite direction." Her mother thought for a minute. "But, I could drop you at the train station if you want."  
  
Mimi thought. Normally she hated catching the train anywhere, but today was an emergency, and she had no other choice. "Okay Mama," she responded subduedly. "That'd be good."  
  
She turned to the pile of discarded clothes and supposed she should put them away. She picked up a midnight blue satin dress and moved to put it back in its home in the cupboard. But as she put it back something caught her eye. It was the cowboy dress she had worn back in the good old days of the original group.  
  
She closed her eyes and suddenly they all appeared before her. There was Tai, the leader; Joe, the worrier; Izzy, the computer geek; Sora, the motherly tomboy; Kari, the sweetie and TK, the cutie. And of course there was him. The gorgeous blonde chick-magnet. Her true love. She sighed. He was all the way across the planet in Odiaba, and she was stuck here in New York. She pulled the old dress out of the closet and hugged it to her. It had been six years since she last wore it, so of course it didn't fit her. It was way too small. Some of the stitching had come loose and half of the fringing had disappeared. But she still kept it. Somehow it brought everyone closer. Somehow it made her feel less alone.  
  
She sat back on her bed and began to cry. 


	2. II

Mimi sat down in her seat on the train and leant her head against the window. She absolutely hated trains. She hated the way the gentle rocking motion made her think. And remember. She was forced to remember everything she had, for so long, wanted to forget. How could she get over Matt if he was constantly embedded into her mind? She had to forget Matt. he was Sora's now. She had laid claim over him in her last e-mail. And because he was all the way over in Japan, while she was in America, she had no chance of getting him back. Remembering him only made that fact more painful. But the train forced the unwanted memories into her head.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was her last day of her most recent visit to Japan, and everyone was at the carnival to farewell her. Sora and Tai had disappeared- she didn't want to know what they were doing. She and Matt had decided to go for a ride on the Ferris wheel. However, it had broken down when they were at the top, and they were stuck there. Matt still had his choc-chip ice cream cone. Ice cream was somehow sensual, especially when Matt ate it. Watching him eat was making her hungry, so she leant forward to steal a lick of his ice cream. But, he bent in to have a lick at the exact same time. Their tongues touched for a split second. They both drew back, embarrassed. She tingled all over, and it felt as if butterflies on steroids were tap dancing in her stomach. His face was bright scarlet, and he was staring out at the horizon, as if the boat out there was somehow interesting. But, she could see a glimmer of a smile on his glowing red face.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Mimi pushed the rest of that memory from her mind as the train pulled into the city station.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Mimi walked into her favourite dress shop and made her way to the 'newest arrivals' rack. She looked through the selection of dresses for a minute, then the shop attendant came over to her. She was carrying the most gorgeous pink dress Mimi had ever seen.  
  
"This came in just yesterday," the assistant explained. "And I think it would look fabulous on you."  
  
"Ummm, thank you." Mimi replied, and went to go and try it on.  
  
The dress was absolutely magnificent. It was in a sort of casual gypsy style, with a tight bodice and loose flared skirt and sleeves. The neckline dipped just enough to be cute yet modest, and surrounding the neckline there was lots of little pink beads, with a pink glass gem right in the middle. The dark pink skirt started right underneath the bust, and flared outwards until it touched the floor. It was made of a very soft, flowing silk so it didn't bulge out too much. The sleeves were made of very fine, light pink cotton and were tight around the upper arm, but became looser as they reached her wrists. As far as Mimi was concerned, it was absolutely perfect.  
  
She bought it immediately and went to kill off some time in a café. She sat at a table, sipping diet coke through a straw. It was from there that she saw this guy. He wasn't really special in any way, except for the way he was looking after his little brother. That reminded her of him.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was just after she had been told she was going to leave Japan for good. She had called for everyone to meet her at a park near her house. She was just about to tell them the sad news, when TK had tried to catch a bee in his bare hands. "NO! TK, don't do that! The bee could hurt you1" Matt had cried, grabbing TK's hand away before he could be stung. The upset look TK had given Matt when the bee had flown away was identical to the look Matt had given her after she had told him she was leaving.  
  
End Flashback  
  
It was strange, Mimi thought, the way everything reminded her of Matt these days. She missed him more than she missed chocolate covered rice balls. But what could she do?  
  
*~*~*  
  
Matt really missed Mimi. They hadn't even talked in ages. The last time they'd had a proper conversation was when they were stuck up at the top of that Ferris wheel. He wished he could see her. But her knew airline tickets were expensive, and besides, for some reason she didn't like to talk to him for long. Sora was also really confusing him. One minute she was head over heels in love with Tai. They had got to second base for goodness sake- Tai had told Matt all about that, much to his disgust. Then, all of a sudden, she dumps Tai and starts coming on to Matt. She sits on his lap, wears tight revealing clothes around him and even tried to kiss him once. She didn't seem to get the message that he was not interested. Tai, meanwhile, stood to the side of everything, looking like a pathetic puppy dog whose master has left it all alone. Matt just did not know what to do. He loved Mimi, and wanted to see her again, but how could he when she seemed to get more distant by the day. Then there was Sora, who seemed to be in love with him, but he wasn't interested. He was sooo confused.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi's mother picked her up from the station later that afternoon. "Did you find something nice to wear? She asked as Mimi clambered into the back seat.  
  
"Yes Mama, and it's absolutely gorgeous!" Came Mimi's enthusiastic reply.  
  
"You'll have to show me when we get home," said her mother, who was now concentrating on the road and wondering how to get through the traffic. "So, who are you going with to this dance?" An innocent enough question, but Mimi did not have an answer.  
  
It wasn't as if she hadn't been asked. Several boys, including her friend Michael, had asked her to go with them, but for some reason she had refused then all. Maybe it was because none of then could match up to him. But now almost all the boys had partners, and for her it was either go with a loser or go it alone.  
  
"No one yet Mama," she answered, and sighed. She could always invite him. She was fairly sure he'd find a way to show up, despite the distance. But no. She could never call and ask him. That was doing the unthinkable. That was betraying a friend in the worst way possible. Stealing her man. 


	3. III

Matt came home from band practise. They were even more frequent than usual because there was an important gig coming up. It was dark outside, and although he didn't wear a watch, he assumed it was about 8pm.  
  
"Dad?" he called. There was no reply. He supposed his Dad hadn't returned from work. He was a workaholic after all. Matt threw his guitar onto a chair, and slouched down in a cushy chair in front of the TV. He was channel surfing when the phone rang. He picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Hey Matt!" came a bubbly and flirtatious voice from the other end.  
  
"Mimi?" Matt asked, getting excited.  
  
"No silly," His hopes dashed, Matt fell dispiritedly into a chair near the phone. "It's me Sora," continued the voice "I was just wondering if you'd like to come with me to the beach tomorrow?"  
  
Matt thought for a moment, then asked "What about Tai?"  
  
"Tai?!" Sora's voice made the very idea sound ludicrous. "What about him?"  
  
"Well..." Matt hesitated. "Don't you like him?"  
  
Sora laughed as if that was absolutely hilarious "Nah, been there, done that," Matt shuddered. "But anyway, we're getting off track. Do you wanna come to the beach or not?"  
  
Matt struggled to think of an excuse not to go. "Ummm, I think I have band practise tomorrow... sorry."  
  
"That's okay," Sora didn't sound sad or disappointed. "But I'm going to go anyway, so do you mind if I drop by?"  
  
Matt didn't think he could get out of that, so he said "Nah, come by if you want... well, bye," and then hung up.  
  
He sat back down in front of the TV, but the phone beckoned. He wanted to talk to Mimi, but he wasn't sure whether she'd want to talk back. But still, you gotta be in it to win it. He picked up the phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mimi had just arrived home when her phone started to ring. "I'll get it!" She called to her parents, and raced to answer before whoever it was on the other end hung up. She grabbed the receiver to her ear, plopped down on her bed, and said "Hello?"  
  
"Mimi, is that you?" The male voice from the other end asked.  
  
"Yeah," Mimi replied warily. "Who's this?"  
  
"Ummm, it's me... Matt."  
  
"Oh." Was Mimi's only answer.  
  
Matt was disheartened by her tone, but he continued. "I really wanted to talk to you."  
  
Mimi didn't know what to do. She really wanted to talk to him too, but what about Sora? Still, a short conversation couldn't hurt. "Yeah, I kinda wanted to talk to you too. We haven't kept in touch properly." Was that the right thing to say? Oh dear, Mimi was so confused. "So... I hear your band's getting pretty popular."  
  
Matt's spirits were soaring; she wasn't avoiding him! They were actually chatting! "Yeah. It's kind of weird, the way people you don't know, know you."  
  
"I'm sure it is," Mimi laughed. "But apart from the band, has anything interesting happened in your life?"  
  
Matt never knew it could feel so good just to be having a conversation. "Not really. Practise pretty much dominates my life. Between that and school, I don't have that much spare time... but what about you?"  
  
Mimi thought. Should she tell him about the dance or not? She looked down at the photo of the digi-destined group that she always kept right next to her bed. It was a photo her parents had taken for her on her last day in Japan. His face stood out from the rest. His cocky, confident, slightly arrogant smile had always made her heart melt. She supposed there was no harm in telling him. "Well, on Sunday next week my school is having a dance... but that's about all."  
  
"Really? Who are you going with? Michael I suppose." Matt could feel the icy stab of jealousy piercing his heart. How dare Michael take her to a dance? Mimi was his! Matt proceeded to punch the stuffing out of a nearby cushion, pretending it was Michael's face.  
  
He was only brought back from this vicious outburst by Mimi's quiet voice. "Well actually Matt, I'm not going with anyone. Yet."  
  
Matt wondered if that was a hint. But how could that be possible? He sat back on his chair and scratched his head. He thought for a second before answering. "You know I'd go with you Mimi, if I could. But I'm here and you're, well, there."  
  
Mimi barely heard him. She was too busy concentrating on her parent's conversation.  
  
"But you were going to come with me to Japan, and we were going to leave Mimi with Marge." That was her Dad's voice, then followed her Mum's reply.  
  
"Now dear, Marge is sick, and I can't just dump Mimi on her. I have to stay."  
  
Mimi remembered that her Dad was going to Japan on business, and he was going to take her Mum with him so that she could see all her friends. Mimi had wanted to go too, but there was school to think of, so she would have had to stay with Aunty Marge, who smelt like, and was about as exciting as, over-cooked cabbage. So the news that her mother was going to stay behind made Mimi very happy. Suddenly she snapped back to attention as her Dad said something very interesting. "Fine, I'll just go alone. Either that or find someone to take the ticket."  
  
"Hang on for just one second," Mimi said into the receiver, and then put him on hold. She walked up to her father and asked, in what she hoped was a sweet voice, "Sorry Dad, but I couldn't help overhearing. You need someone for Mama's ticket, right? Well I was thinking that maybe Matt could have the return ticket. I haven't seen him or any of my friends in ages! Please Daddy! Please oh please oh please!"  
  
Mimi's parents looked at each other. They weren't blind. They could see young love blossoming. So her father nodded and said "Okay sweetie, Matt can have your mother's ticket to America, but he'll have to find his own way back."  
  
Mimi was almost skipping she was so happy. She could barely contain her excitement as she said into the phone, "Guess what! Mama was going to go with Dad to Japan, but because my Aunty Marge is sick she can't. And I was wondering if you'd like her ticket back to America?"  
  
Matt was dumbfounded. First she didn't even want to speak to him, now she was inviting him over to see her. But her definitely was not going to pass up this chance. "When's the ticket for?" He asked  
  
"Ummm, Dad's coming home early next Saturday, so I suppose you'll have to get the plane on Friday."  
  
Matt considered this, and then said "Hang on, I'll have to ask my Dad." Matt dropped the phone onto the chair and ran through the house trying to find his father. He knew that his Dad hadn't been home before, but he could have got back when Matt was on the phone. He stumbled through the door to his Dad's bedroom, and saw his Dad lying on his bed, reading a book and drinking coffee.  
  
"Err, Dad?" He started, not quite knowing how to phrase the question, "Ummm, Mimi has asked me to go and visit her. She has a spare ticket for next Friday, so I can use that to get there... that is, if I can go." Matt looked hopefully at his father, who had a funny smile on his face.  
  
He knew how much Mimi meant to Matt, and darned if he was going to stop Matt seeing the only girl he had ever truly cared about. "Sure you can go son, and you know what else I'll do? I'll buy you the return ticket. What do you think about that?"  
  
Matt was absolutely speechless. He just stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open. He hadn't even expected his Dad to let him go, let alone buy him the ticket back. "Wow Dad," was all he could stammer out "Thanks heaps!" He raced back to the phone, nearly tripping over the coffee table as he went. He picked up the phone and told Mimi the good news.  
  
After they had both gotten over the shock of it all, they started chatting they way they had all those years ago, when everything was simple and carefree. They talked for over an hour, and when they hung up, they were both smiling. 


	4. IV

Matt was risen from his deep sleep the next morning by a loud knocking on the door. He waited for a minute to see if anyone else would answer it, but then he remembered his Dad had an early meeting at the station. He pulled himself out of bed, splashed some water on his face and pulled a comb through his hair. He contemplated getting dressed, but he assumed black boxers and a white t-shirt with the words 'Bite Me' scrawled across the front were good enough. At least for anyone calling this early. He tried to shake his drowsiness as he opened the door. And standing there was who else but Sora. She was clothed in only a tiny blue bikini top that showed quite a lot of everything and shiny black hotpants, with a slightly see-through shirt over the lot.  
  
"Hi Matt," she said brightly.  
  
Matt, who was almost collapsing from shock at what she was wearing, replied, "Err, hey."  
  
Sora looked at his shocked expression and mistook it for impressedness. She smiled and said perkily, "So how are you? I told you I'd come around, so, here I am!" Seeing as they were still standing in the doorway, she added, "Is it okay for me to come in?"  
  
Matt was still too stunned by her clothes to speak, so he nodded mutely and stepped aside, gesturing for her to come in. Sora smiled because she was sure this plan would work. Matt had eluded her so far, but now everything was set, and if all went well, Matt would be all hers by the time she left. She took a deep breath, and when she was a sure Matt was watching, she started taking off her over-shirt. Her actions were very deliberate and she removed the shirt and hung it on the coat rack. She was well aware of the fact that all she had covering herself was a skimpy little top, but she didn't care. Matt, who was watching her little display with a sick feeling in his stomach, suddenly realised what was going on. He could not believe that Sora, the girl he had known since they were ten, and had always been like a sister, was playing this game with him. Well he was not going to ruin his chances with Mimi over Sora.  
  
He took a few relaxing breaths and said, "Want something to drink?" as calmly as he could.  
  
"Sure! Umm, how about a lemonade?" Sora asked, walking over to where Matt was looking in the fridge.  
  
As he bent down to check the lower shelves, she positioned herself in front of him. This way, when he stood up, he would have to confront every inch of the body she was so proud of. Matt reached into the very depths of the fridge and pulled out a bottle of lemonade. He stood up exactly as Sora had predicted, facing every curve of her body. But he was not swayed. His love for Mimi was too strong. Sora was shocked. This exact plan had worked with so many other guys, so why not Matt? Maybe he had someone else? But no. She knew everything about him through Tai and her friends. He was single. So maybe he was just not as desperate, or maybe just stronger and more capable of resistance. Okay then, maybe stage two will wear down his resolve. She grabbed two glasses off the shelf and poured them full of lemonade. She walked over to the coffee table and set the two glasses down.  
  
"Come and sit down Matt!" She called into the kitchen, where Matt was arranging a plate of biscuits. He reluctantly brought the plate over, and sat in the seat opposite Sora. Sora, however, did not stay in her seat. In one swift movement she was across the table and on his lap.  
  
"Ok," she said, "No more games. I want you and I figure you want me just as much. I don't know why you are holding back, but I want you to know, if you go out with me, I won't ever say no to you. You can do what you want and I won't mind."  
  
Matt was utterly shocked. "Sora! This is not you! I don't know what you are doing, but I do NOT wanna be a part of it! I am not the one for you! Tai is! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out, everyone can see it except you. And I think you had better learn to see it before you lose him. Anyway, I think you'd better go."  
  
He stood up, forcing Sora to do the same. She looked a little taken back. "I suppose so, if that's what you want. I'll go." She headed for the door, and as she put on her over-shirt she wondered whether Matt was right, whether he wasn't for her. But... she thought she loved him. She decided to give it one more try, but this time, it would have to be different.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The time until they met flew by, and only too soon Matt was at the airport waiting sheepishly with his luggage for his flight to be called. Eventually the voice came over the loudspeaker, telling him that the plane he intended to catch was ready for boarding. He was just moving his luggage when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He turned to see whom else but Sora, who was breathless, apparently from running all the way from the carpark to where they were standing. He was surprised to see her, but even more surprised by what she said.  
  
"You're gonna go and see Mimi aren't you!? You're leaving ME for HER! I cannot believe you! I offered you everything any guy could ever want and you reject me! I don't understand! Why!?"  
  
Matt looked at her for a second, then replied. "Because of love." He started walking towards the boarding gates, then stopped for a moment. He looked over his shoulder and said "Bye Sora. I hope you find your love, before it's too late." Sora was left standing speechless. 


	5. V

Matt arrived at Mimi's doorstep at 6 am on Saturday, American time. When Mimi had said early, she hadn't been joking. Matt and Mimi's father had decided to get a cab home instead of waking Mimi and her mother at this hour. Mimi's father inserted the door key into to the lock and quietly turned it. The door clicked open and they both stepped inside. As soon as Matt's feet hit the carpet he could feel Mimi's presence. But he was so tired. "I might just sit here a while," he said to Mimi's father, as he fell into a cushy white sofa.  
  
"Alright," replied Mimi's father. "I'm going to bed." And he walked down the hall to one of the bedrooms. Matt removed his shoes and put them down on the tiles near the door. He sank into the softness of the sofa, and felt his eyelids grow heavy. Soon enough he was drifting into dreamland. It seemed like only a few moments until he was awoken by a startled yelp. He opened his eyes to see a stunned Mimi standing in the hall entrance. She wore fuzzy baby pink pyjamas and hot pink fluffy slippers. Her hair was slightly tousled and the look on her face clearly expressed her surprise at seeing him. Matt shook his drowsiness and looked at the wall clock. 10 am. It had been four hours since he had lain down, but it felt like four minutes.  
  
He turned his attention back to Mimi, who was saying something. "Matt," she started. "I, err, I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour!"  
  
Matt sat up and rubbed his eyes. He figured his hair was even more like a bird's nest than ever, and his clothes were crumpled. He was kinda embarrassed to be seen by Mimi while he looked like this.  
  
"Yeah well," he said, subconsciously trying to fix his hair. "Even in New York there isn't much traffic at 5:30 in the morning."  
  
Mimi was brimming with sympathy "You were awake that early? You poor thing! Maybe you should go back to sleep for a while. I'm so sorry for waking you!"  
  
Matt smiled. She was just as sweet as she had been six years ago, and a lot less self-centered. "Nah," he said. "If I sleep much longer I'll end up with jet-lag. It's probably better if I get up now, and just go to bed early."  
  
Mimi looked at him. He hadn't changed in all the years they had been apart. He still had his confident, slightly detached air about him, and physically he had only grown more good-looking. His blonde hair flopped over his face, and his cerulean blue eyes had the same electric spark they had those many years ago. He had grown in height, and now he towered over her by three or four inches. He was very muscular, but not the slightest bit chubby.  
  
Coincidentally, Matt was thinking the same sorts of things about Mimi. She had let her hair go back to its original dark blonde colouring, but she had improved it by adding hot pink highlights. It was currently down to the middle of her back, and it swished as she moved. Her honey-coloured eyes still had their innocent twinkle, and they still conveyed every emotion that she may be feeling. She was quite slim, but had an excellent figure.  
  
Mimi was growing uncomfortable under the stare of his piercing eyes, and so she decided to break the silence. "So, do you wanna come and sit down, and I'll get you some breakfast. What would you like?"  
  
Matt thought for a moment, then replied "A piece of toast would be nice, if you don't mind."  
  
Mimi smiled and answered "Of course I don't mind," then placed two pieces of bread into the toaster.  
  
When they had popped she put them onto two plates and set one down in front of Matt, and the other in front of the chair opposite him- where she was going to sit. She brought over butter, honey and various other spreads, so that Matt could choose what he wanted on top. She then sat down and picked up the honey jar. She thickly coated the toast with the sweet stuff as she watched Matt cover his piece with butter and strawberry jam.  
  
"So," she said, swallowing a bite of honey toast. "What's life like in Odiaba?"  
  
Matt, who was struggling with an oversized mouthful of breakfast, gulped before replying "Yeah, it's great. Not much is happening, but life is good... oh yeah, I dunno if anybody has told you already, but Kari and TK are dating."  
  
"Really!? Oh they do make such a lovely couple!" Mimi replied. And it was true. Ever since they had gone to the digiworld, as little babies at the age of eight, there had been something between them. Something that showed everybody that they were fated to be together. It was obvious they had always cared deeply for one another, and they were finally showing it.  
  
"Yeah," was Matt's reply, "They are so sweet to each other. TK takes her out every Saturday night to the movies and restaurants and stuff. He buys her flowers and chocolates and basically everything a girl could want. Really romantic. And what's more, whenever they aren't together, they are talking on the phone or writing letters to each other. He loves her unconditionally, and she loves him the same way. They are just supposed to be together."  
  
"Uh-huh, you just cannot separate couples like them," Mimi responded reflectively. "Oh, and speaking of which, how is Davis handling the news?  
  
Matt threw his head back and laughed wholeheartedly. "Not well! He is absolutely green with envy, and he detests TK even more than he did before- which I didn't think was possible until now. He keeps trying to pick fights, but Kari always intervenes. And because Davis is so in love with her, he does exactly what she says."  
  
"That's good," Mimi said. "And what about everybody else?"  
  
"Well... Izzy recently won a software design competition, and he still loves his computer more than anything else. In fact, his girlfriend of about 6 weeks, Lita, dumped him about a fortnight ago because he spent more time at his computer than he did with her. Of course, she can't talk. I've seen her with her computer, and she's just the same way. Ummm, Joe has got into Med School a year early because he's so damn smart, and for some reason the chicks love that. He's had a steady girlfriend for about four months- her name is Tali and she's heaps smart too. But if he ever chooses to end it with her, there is a wide selection waiting for him. Tai has been... well, Tai has been pretty depressed lately. It's all because of a messy break-up between him and a certain other digi-destined- the name Sora comes to mind actually- and now he never wants to do anything. Not even soccer! He just sits at home watching TV and eating chips. It's really quite sad. He loves Sora so much he lets her do her own thing, even if it means that she goes off to other guys, and by doing that he is letting her get away. He has photos of her plastered over everything he owns, but either she doesn't know that or she doesn't care."  
  
"And what is happening in Sora's life?" Mimi asked, hoping her voice hid the desperation she had to know what Matt thought of Sora, and whether he was actually hers.  
  
"Oh... well, Sora. She's, ummm, she's kinda taken on the life of a courtesan, you know, minus the whole getting paid bit... either that or she's just very undecided about what she wants in men." Said Matt carefully.  
  
Mimi was disappointed. From what he said she couldn't tell if he liked or disliked her, or if he was dating her. She sighed and then said "Well I don't suppose we can sit here all day, we should get moving... oh yeah, have you got a tux?"  
  
Matt was a little embarrassed "Umm, no... But I do have money to buy one if necessary."  
  
Mimi smiled warmly "Great! We can do that today! I know this excellent shop and..."  
  
"Ah, Mimi?" Matt interrupted. "There's something I have to tell you, now..."  
  
"What Matt?" Mimi asked, concerned.  
  
"I... err... I can't dance." Matt could feel the crimson colouring creep up his neck and face. "I'm really sorry."  
  
Mimi was momentarily shocked. She thought Matt, of all people, would be able to dance. But she put on a smile and said, "That's fine Matt, honestly. I can teach you."  
  
Matt was so relieved that Mimi hadn't thrown him out and demanded he either learn how or go home. "Phew," He said to himself, and then to Mimi, "Well if we are gonna go tux shopping I had better get dressed... I'll clean these up."  
  
He started picking up the plate and cup he had used, but Mimi stopped him. "I'll get them. You're the guest after all!" She quickly took all the plates and plonked them into the dishwasher.  
  
"Come down here." She called, indicating the hall. She walked with him down to the last room on the left. "This can be your room while you stay. I'll get your luggage for you."  
  
She ran down the hall and brought back Matt's suitcase. "Here you go. I'll see you when we're both dressed!" And she scampered along the hall and into the room two doors down.  
  
She shut the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. How embarrassing, being seen by Matt when she looked as if she had just woken up! Of course, she had just woken up, but that had nothing to do with it. Luckily for her, he looked exactly the same way. She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of pink denim three-quarter pants. She had owned them for ages, and they were getting kinda tight- she almost had to pour herself into them. She grabbed the nearest t-shirt- a white fitted shirt that buttoned up the front- and pulled it on. As she was buttoning herself up, she looked into her mirror. Her hair was an unruly mop. She grabbed her brush and, with the help of a little mousse, worked it into cute bouncy waves. She also took some strawberry lip-gloss off her table and smoothed it on. She snatched her bag off her chair, and her pink slip- on shoes out of her closet, and walked out of the room. Matt was already waiting for her when she entered the kitchen. Mimi mentally stamped her foot. She hated the way guys could take half the time of a girl to get ready, and still look just as good. And Matt did. He was wearing dark blue jeans that were fashionably big- at least two sizes too huge, and a light blue t-shirt, also pretty large. He had skater shoes on and his hair had been carefully styled with gel to look properly messy.  
  
"Okay then, let's go," he said, with a hint of impatience.  
  
"Hang on," Mimi complained. "I have to tell my parents where we're going first." She ran down the hall and disappeared into one of the rooms. Matt waited restlessly until she returned.  
  
Eventually she came around the corner and said, while putting on her shoes, "Okay, you need a tux jacket and pants, a shirt and tie... oh, and shoes."  
  
Matt was glad his Dad had talked him into taking his old dress shoes. He felt pretty sure the meagre amount of money he had would not stretch to shoes. "Well I actually already have some shoes, but do you know where I can get the rest of my stuff?  
  
Mimi grinned. "Of course, I mean, this is what I do. So, shall we go?" And then they walked out the door. 


	6. VI

They had a great time shopping. They walked down the streets together and looked in all the windows. They bought ice creams and joked around. It was like a scene out of a mushy movie. But no matter what Matt said or did, Mimi was careful not to get too close to him. She did not want to come between Sora and a man she was chasing. Anybody who did that was likely to be hung, drawn and quartered, and Mimi felt like staying in one piece.  
  
The first shop they had gone into had felt more like a dark cathedral than a tuxedo shop on 53rd. They had bought Matt's tux jacket and pants there, and left somewhat hurriedly. Mimi had felt right at home there, but Matt had been glad to get out of there and away from the snooty sales clerks with their judging stares and the ominous feeling the shop itself had seemed to generate.  
  
Then, after a lot more walking, they had gone to a little shop down a side street that was run by a kind Italian lady and her family. There Matt had tried on countless shirts, but the one both he and Mimi had liked best was a black one that matched his jacket. The owner of the store had said that there was an offer on that meant he could get a tie for free. There wasn't really any such thing, but the lady had seen how empty Matt's wallet was, and he and that girl made such a lovely couple she didn't want to spoil their fun. So Matt had picked a bright pink satin tie so that he would match Mimi perfectly.  
  
When Matt was completely outfitted they had walked home. No matter how hard Mimi tried she could not fight the feelings she had for him, so she had taken his hand in hers, and they had walked the last distance hand in hand.  
  
Once they arrived back home, it was too late to do much. So they just ate and watched TV, with Mimi resting against Matt's shoulder, and then they went to bed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, once they had eaten breakfast and were fully awake, Mimi decided that they should get right down to business. This was purely because she was afraid of what she might do if she was left with him for too long with nothing to do.  
  
"Okay," she said. "Let's try to teach you how to dance, shall we?"  
  
She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the centre of the lounge room, where there was free space available. They worked and worked at his dancing techniques, spending almost every waking moment in each other's arm, trying to perfect his moves.  
  
It was 4:00 on Sunday afternoon by the time he had learnt the jive, the Charleston, the quickstep, the samba and the tango. Mimi was flushed from all the exercise, but Matt thought she looked gorgeous in her white sweat- pants with the red stripe down the side, and her three-quarter length red V- neck top, with her face pink and her hair slightly messy. Mimi was thinking something like that about Matt in his baggy pants that would occasionally start to slip down if he wasn't careful, and his blue shirt with the top two buttons undone.  
  
But Mimi shook those ideas out of her head as she said, "Okay, there is just one more dance for you to learn. The Strauss waltz. It's really the easiest of them all. Firstly, place your hands here and here." She moved his hands, placing one in her hand and the other on her hip.  
  
"Now," She said as she used the remote to turn on the CD player, which started rolling out the sweet, soft music that was the traditional Strauss waltz. "Move your left foot forward as I move my right foot back. That's it, now put your right foot forward..." And soon he was dancing the waltz beautifully. She looked up into his face, which was slightly crumpled in concentration.  
  
She could see his lips moving as he counted the beats and she smiled. They stayed that way for a long time, just moving slowly in circles. The music eventually stopped, but they didn't notice. It was only when the hall clock chimed 5:00 that Mimi drew back sharply, shocked to see how late it was.  
  
"Oh no!" She cried. "The dance starts in an hour and a half, and I haven't even started to get ready!" She darted out of Matt's arms and down the hall.  
  
In a few seconds Matt heard the sound of streaming water coming from the bathroom. He sighed heavily and walked to his room. It was truly amazing how long it could take women to get ready. He took his suit out of the cupboard and laid it out on his bed. Now all he had to do was wait until Mimi got out of the shower- which could be quite a long time- and then he could get ready.  
  
Around 20 minutes later the splashing sound ceased and he heard the pattering of her feet and then the slamming of a door being shut. He assumed it was safe for him to enter the bathroom now. He walked in and locked the door behind him. He stepped over the assorted bottles and soaps that were strewn across the floor and turned the shower taps on.  
  
Mimi could hear this from her room, but she didn't have enough time to care. She pulled on a robe over her towel and sat down in front of her mirror to begin polishing her nails a pearly pink.  
  
As soon as they were dry she rushed over to her cupboard and flipped through the hangers trying to locate her new dress. She found it and then pulled it on over her wet hair. She zipped it up the back and then turned around to do something with her hair.  
  
It took her about half an hour to get the effect she was after, and by that time Matt was fully dressed and waiting in the lounge. Mimi glanced at her clock and fretted about only having half an hour left. She grabbed her make- up and put it on as quickly as she could, which still wasn't fast enough.  
  
Just as she was finishing her private phone line rang. "Darn it!" she thought to herself, and picked up the receiver. "Hello," She said into the phone. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm in rather a lot of a hurry, so if you could ring me back tomorrow..."  
  
She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.  
  
Sora, who was on the other end, said "Mimi I know you are in a hurry, but I need you to tell Matt something."  
  
Mimi's heart dropped to her feet. She was sure this was going to spoil her night entirely, but Sora continued, "I need you to tell him that he was right. He was right about me and he was right about us. He isn't my true love; he isn't my penguin. He was right about me and Tai, and I was lucky to be able to get him back. Mimi, Matt doesn't love me, he loves you- and I was a fool not to realise that. Just please tell him that. Bye."  
  
And then Sora's voice disappeared and was replaced by the dial tone. Mimi's heart started beating double time. Matt wasn't going out with Sora. Sora didn't even want him anymore. Matt was hers!  
  
She was so happy she could have cried. But that would smudge her make-up and she'd waste even more time fixing it. She grabbed her bag and ran out of her room. She nearly collided with Matt, who was coming to see what was taking so long.  
  
At the sight of her he took a sharp breath. From her head to her feet she looked like an angel, or a princess. He couldn't help staring at her. She was wearing her gypsy-angel dress, and baby pink sparkling shoes. Her hair was out, worked into complete straightness with the ends curling slightly upwards. She wore enough make-up to look stunning, but not enough to look overdone. She wore no jewellery, except for a silver circlet around her head, with it's pink gem falling down to the middle of her forehead. Matt thought of it as a halo, the finishing touch on her angel-aura.  
  
He couldn't help but stare. Fortunately for him, Mimi couldn't stop staring either. Matt had his hair long and spiky, styled to perfection with tonnes of gel. His black shirt was untucked, and his tie wasn't pulled up high enough to hide the fact his top button was undone. Even in his clean-cut tux, he still managed to look like a rock-star. Mimi's father cleared his throat, breaking the silence and forcing them both back into the land of the living.  
  
Mimi grabbed his hand and they walked together out the door. 


	7. VII

Thanks to Mimi, they arrived at the dance 'fashionably late.'  
  
There had already been some warm up dances, and people were starting to get over their shyness. The lead singer of the band was at the mike, apparently waiting to make an announcement. "Everybody having fun?" He asked.  
  
"YES," was the chorus emitted from the crowd.  
  
"Well then," the singer continued, "I suppose you'd like to know that your principal has decided to make this night a dance contest! The couple with the best moves will be king and queen of the dance!"  
  
The crowd cheered loudly and the singer retreated to rest of his band, saying, "Well then, better start moving!" And so the music started.  
  
Mimi pulled Matt onto the dance floor. Matt was apprehensive, worried what he could do would not be good enough, and that he'd be a laughing stock. But more than that he was afraid that Mimi would hate him for being so awkward, and ruining her chances for queen.  
  
But Mimi, as if reading his mind, whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. I don't care if I'm not queen of the dance. I just wanna be with you." That was all the encouragement Matt needed. To the fast music he twirled and spun her until he hurt.  
  
As he did so he looked around at all the other couples. Michael was dancing with a girl Mimi had pointed out earlier as Mikki. She was wearing a shimmery white dress that was the same colour as moonlight. It had a strapless top, and from the waist it flared out to the floor in folds and folds of fabric.  
  
Mimi was also watching the other dancers. Her friend Aimee was wearing a bright orange chiffon dress that swept the floor gracefully. Her partner Jason had fudged his hair orange to match her. She turned and there was Laurali, another one of her friends. Laurali had always had peculiar tastes, and she was wearing a bright green sari. Amazingly, it suited her well. Dancing near her was Rosanna, who Mimi really did not like. She was wearing a dress that looked like one a hooker would use to display her charms. It was of a regal deep blue satin with an oriental pattern that could have been really pretty if it hadn't been spoilt by the neckline that was so low it nearly touched her navel. This dress was extremely tight, and reached only to her thigh, and a long, long way up it. Mimi wondered how she got away with this, when the regulations had said that every dress must be below the knee. Then, after inspecting it closely, Mimi figured it out. From the point where the blue satin ended, an incredibly see-through material began, and that touched the ground. Mimi shook her head in disgust, and turned her concentration back to the most gorgeous guy in the room- Matt.  
  
His face was again crumpled in concentration trying to count the beats so he could stay in time.  
  
She laughed and he looked at her, confused. "You don't have to try so hard Matt." Mimi said sweetly, "This dance is supposed to be about fun, and you don't look like you're having any. Forget about counting, and the music will take you away."  
  
So Matt tried to forget everything, but just couldn't. Whenever his mind turned away from counting, he would trip over his feet, or step on hers.  
  
"Matt, you aren't letting the music capture you." Mimi said, "Just focus on me and forget everything else. Pretend we are back in my living room, you were great there."  
  
So Matt let his focus fall solely upon her. He noted her every movement and soon became enraptured with everything she did. Then, all of a sudden, it was like the music had reached his very soul, and was expressing itself through him. It was as if he was dancing on air, and he felt like he would never get tired. Mimi could see this change in him. His expression had gone from one of intensity and concentration, to a dreamy look with starry eyes. He began to dance wonderfully with no apparent effort, and it was then she could let herself get swept up by the tunes.  
  
Whatever the music did, they did. It was as if they themselves had no control over their actions, but somehow still managed to move in perfect unison, like they were just meant to be together. About an hour later they still had not tired, but the music stopped, so they did too. They tore their eye contact apart, and it seemed like a spell had been broken, and they had fallen back down to earth from the sky upon which they had danced.  
  
They turned their attention to the singer who was at the mike again. Somehow, subconsciously, their hands joined as he spoke. "Okay," he said, smiling and winking at all the utopian couples who still seemed to be living in another world entirely, "Time to announce the king and queen of tonight's dance."  
  
Mimi saw that Rosanna obviously considered herself to be eligible for queen. Their principal walked onto the stage carrying the envelope, which undoubtably held the judge's decisions on that particular subject.  
  
A silence of anticipation fell over the crowd; everybody wanted to see who was going to be crowned. The singer opened the envelope, paused a moment for dramatic effect, then said, ever so calmly, "The king and queen of tonight's dance are..." he paused for dramatic effect again before shouting, "Mimi Tachikawa and Matt Ishida!!!" Mimi was so shocked she couldn't move or speak. She was deaf to the loud cheers as she let her friends push her towards the stage.  
  
Matt was waiting for her at the stairs to the stage. "Come on beautiful," he said as he linked his arm through hers.  
  
They walked up to where the principal and vice-principal were waiting with crowns and flowers. Mimi stood shock-still as she accepted her crown and huge bouquet of flowers. She turned to Matt, who was smiling and waving, and he grabbed her hand and held it high above both of their heads.  
  
When the crowd had finally quietened down, the singer spoke again. "Now," he said smoothly, "It is time for the king and queen to share their first dance as an official couple."  
  
Mimi and Matt were pushed back onto the dance floor, where everybody stood in a circle around them. The music started, and Mimi laughed when she realised what it was. The Strauss waltz. She handed her flowers and crown to her friends, and Matt did the same. She whispered to Matt over all the music, "We know this one. Let's make it something they won't forget easily."  
  
So they twirled and spun around the floor, oblivious to everybody else, because they were so lost in each other. When everyone else was dancing again, and not all eyes were on them, Mimi lifted her head to look up at his face.  
  
"Matt?" she said, looking directly into his eyes.  
  
"Yes Mimi?" he replied softly.  
  
"I love you." She said, resting her head on his chest.  
  
He smiled and rested his head on the top of hers. "I have always loved you." He whispered.  
  
Then, as if pulled by an invisible force, her head lifted. They stared right into each other's eyes as, slowly and unsurely, her head lifted, and his lowered until finally their lips met.  
  
Michael and Mikki watched as the king and queen stood completely still in the middle of all the swirling dancers, kissing a kiss that seemed like it would never end. Michael laughed and said, "They'll run out of air soon if they keep this up!"  
  
Mikki elbowed him playfully in the ribs and said, "Leave them alone. They're in love, and that's the only thing they care about." 


	8. VIII

They were all at the airport. Mimi was trying to be strong, but she couldn't fight the tears that kept trickling down her face. Her parents, who had been standing nearby, made a flimsy excuse about wanting to have a look in the duty-free shops.  
  
As they walked off, Matt approached Mimi. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled into his chest.  
  
"Why do you have to leave me?" She cried, sobbing into his shirt, "I love you so much, I can't just let you go!"  
  
Matt, who was having trouble keeping the lump below his throat and the burning sensation from behind his eyes- for he knew if he lost his cool there would be no consoling her, said, "Honey, as much as I love you, you know I can't just stay here. My family is in Japan. Besides, we can talk every night and write letters and stuff- I would never just forget you."  
  
Mimi continued to weep into his chest for about five minutes, and he held her tight. When she pulled away, she saw she had left mascara and eyeliner marks on his shirt. She nearly laughed as she apologised.  
  
"Here," she said, whipping her scarf off her neck and handing it to him, "If you can't have me, then I'll leave you with a memento."  
  
Matt smiled. The scarf not only reminded him of Mimi because of the pink, it also smelt strongly of her favourite perfume. "If I am getting this," he said, "Then I'll have to give you something too." He handed her a tape. "I recorded it last night, after the dance. Whenever you feel sad or lonely, listen to it... Anyway, my flight's boarding, so I'd better go. Bye Mimi."  
  
And with that, they kissed a short sweet kiss, and Matt walked off, leaving Mimi alone, holding the tape.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Mimi got back to her home she ran into her bedroom and fell onto her bed, clutching the tape tightly in her hands. She wept for ages, until there were no more tears for her to cry.  
  
Then she stood up, deciding to find out what was on the tape. She placed it into her Walkman and listened. "Hi Mimi, it's Matt," the tape said. "I wrote this one specially for you. I hope you like it, and remember that I will always love you, no matter what." There was a pause for a moment, and then the music started. Mimi listened to it over and over, until she herself was singing it.  
  
You are an angel and love has given me wings  
  
That I may fly by your side  
  
Our love is so pure there is no reason  
  
For either of us to have to hide  
  
Of all the treasures life has to offer  
  
I have chosen thee  
  
The only thing I want right now  
  
Is for you to be with me  
  
But if circumstances are pulling us apart  
  
And this is tearing through your heart  
  
Just remember...  
  
Love will always find a way  
  
(Do do de do, do do de do)  
  
Love will always find a way  
  
If you think that times are bad  
  
And you are only feeling sad  
  
Just remember, that love will find a way...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what did you think? That was my first attempt at writing one of these stories, and I hope you didn't hate it too much. Feel free to review it, but please, please, please be gentle. I'm not sure if my self-esteem can stand too much flaming. 


End file.
